


'til you drop

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: (trevord)EEK [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke's adventures in holiday shopping
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: (trevord)EEK [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	'til you drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytiKazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts).



> prompted by KaytiKazoo on tumblr:  
> trevordeke + "holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them"

Deke grinned while they walked through the mall, insisting on looking in every single store they passed and finding _something_ to add to his growing handful of bags. Almost everything he’d collected for himself and his family so far was small, silly little things for around the house, a new collar for clover, even a new bracelet and tie for his grandparents. The biggest thing in the assortment was the sweater he’d spotted Trevor looking at and then grabbed when he’d shifted his attention elsewhere.

They _were_ there to shop for Christmas gifts, after all.

When he came out of a store with an entire bag full of candles and just as many excuses for each one **(** _“we can send the floral ones to Avi, she’ll love them!” “you got_ six _floral scented candles, Deke. I’m pretty sure we’ll never have to send her candles again.”_ **)** he hesitated before letting the weight of everything make his shoulders sag. Shopping was fun until he overdid it and had to get all of his spoils to the car, and they weren’t even halfway through the mall, yet.

He had resigned himself to pitifully dragging the bags around for the rest of the afternoon, the bag of wrapped glass and wax being pulled from his hand before it even had a chance to brush the tiled floor. Trevor, to his credit, had only bought a few things, and he was far less weighted down with the single cat toy and _mystery bag_ that Deke had taken to assuming was his gift for the holiday.

The relief lingered in his gut for a few moments before he straightened up so that they could start walking again, clearly eager to move on to the next store in their path. Instead, he had to stop himself when the wide hallway came to a fork - they could either go across the bridge to another big department store, or turn right and follow a different hallway to something that smelled like cheese and grease.

“Okay. Where to, next?”

Trevor looked over at him, a soft smile pulling at his lips while he shook his head. “Let’s go get lunch before you collapse. You know _shop ‘til you drop_ is just an expression, right?”

With a small frown, Deke shook his head and started toward the food court. “That doesn’t make sense. If you drop, then how are you supposed to keep shopping? This is _fun.”_


End file.
